


Earl Grey & Ashen Rose

by Kelbora



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Biting, Blood Play, Bruising, Consensual Rough & Domination Sex, Graphic Sexual Depictions, M/M, Scratching, USUK - Freeform, viewer discretion advised
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 05:28:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18004709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelbora/pseuds/Kelbora
Summary: "Arthur's voice was as addicting as his taste; it was a voice that inspired fear, respect, and obedience, and a taste…that inspired rebellion." -- Explicit "M" rated USUK fanfiction. Reader discretion is advised (please consider ALL warning tags before reading).





	Earl Grey & Ashen Rose

**[WARNING: _This fic is rated "MA" for mature audiences/adult only, and contains scenes of rough intercourse and explicate M/M sex._** _**Please refrain from reading if any of these contents trouble or offend you.** _ _**I thank you for** _ **_your maturity and respect._ ]**

**Characters:**

**-** America/ Alfred F. Jones

 **-** England/ Arthur Kirkland

**~Earl Grey & Ashen Rose~**

 

The aftertaste of Earl Grey and cream. The flavor invoked memories of his youth; times spent lying in a garden and ignoring the accumulation of filth on his clothes, watching the sky through a canopy of swaying trees, and longing to have the person he loved most back in his home and sharing tea and stories with him. He loved listening to the Englishman's anecdotes, if not for tales of his adventures then just to hear his voice.

Arthur's voice was as addicting as his taste; it was a voice that inspired fear, respect, and obedience, and a taste…that inspired rebellion.

The hand that grabbed his tie and drew him into a heated kiss had since removed the black silk garment and was making its way down the buttons of his shirt. Alfred had been taken off guard by the suddenness of it all, but he knew that had been Arthur's plan. Where he had once been standing he was now shoved back into his conference chair, his mouth still locked on the one sealed over his, and a warm weight settled onto his lap. His hands automatically found their way to green clad hips before they ground down on a rather sensitive part of his anatomy, making him moan. He felt a purr vibrate down the foreign muscle in his mouth and nearly had the urge to bite it. Arthur was enjoying the dominating position a little too much.

That taste was spurring him ever closer towards knocking his former master off his throne.

Finally, Arthur returned his right to breath and trailed his lips down to the fluttering pulse at the side of his lover's neck, making the blue-eyed blond tense when a flash of teeth grazed the vulnerable site. Arthur loved leaving marks, especially visible ones to show the entire world what belonged to him. What had once been flags bearing his claim to territory were now his personal grace of nails and teeth upon flesh. He knew Alfred never liked it, as Alfred's reason for declaring independence was to be his own person with no ownership of any kind above his head; yet the temptation and the drive was always too much for the Brit to resist.

The most powerful country in the world, what had once been his and only his was his alone again. He wanted to prove it to the world…and himself, every chance he got.

And the need to rebel rose again.

Without warning, Alfred's grip on Arthur's waist tightened again, but this time to a painful degree. In seconds he effortlessly lifted Arthur up and drove him back onto the conference table. The Englishman's backside hit hard, but he seemed more annoyed than hurt, as Alfred's hands remained on his hips and his body between the legs of the Brit's now prone form. The American looked down at him with a defiant expression, his sky-blue eyes darkened to a shade worthy of the midnight sea, and without warning he took his turn to slam his own pelvis against Arthur's sensitive region.

However much Arthur tried to fight it, his breath hitched and his body arched towards the man above him. Alfred's taste for Arthur was addictive, but Alfred's power was absolute entrapment to Arthur.

Alfred let go of the other only long enough to shrug out of the jacket and shirt his lover had so kindly undone, and without a word he made short work of returning the favor. The man on the table was smaller in height and build than his companion; Arthur was trim and lithe in masculine sense, maintaining all the defined lines of a man who had served his time in hell and returned a little thinner, but stronger after each trial. His features were sharp, from the angles of his face to the slightly reddened jut of his hips. He lacked feminine curves most men found attractive in a partner, but Alfred found nothing imperfect in the man beneath him.

Arthur wasn't beautiful, but the attraction was impossible to ignore.

Their torsos bare, Alfred bent down and pressed himself fully against Arthur, sealing his mouth in another rough kiss, as his hands arrested the Englishman's wrists to divest him of his gloves. Arthur didn't seem to like that at all, and Alfred knew he wouldn't; the American knew his lover hated the feeling of being captured in any way, but this was revenge for the attempted bite.

Arthur began to writhe beneath him as the kiss turned even more aggressive, the Englishman even wrapping his legs around Alfred's waist to the point of discomfort. This was Arthur putting up a fight, and now it was Alfred's turn to purr.

It was enough to trigger Arthur's true spirit of retaliation.

As the man on top of him released his hands to slide them down to his trousers, unclasping the buckle before unbuttoning them, Arthur reared his arms back and struck Alfred hard and fast in the chest. The American was stunned, especially when the force of the blow made him want to collapse backwards, but the legs around his waist held him in place. Narrowed green eyes paralyzed him seconds before another shove reversed their positions – Alfred's head slamming back against the table with a bang.

While Alfred continued to work through the sudden feelings of pain, surprise, and the panic that would soon rise when he realized his situation, Arthur felt a devilishly warm rise of triumph fill him, as he settled atop Alfred's body. A cheshire smile lit his face, as he began to tauntingly roll his hips over Alfred's half masted arousal. It certainly got Alfred's attention when Arthur leaned down, just keeping their chests and lips from touching, and pressed his hands hard against Alfred's splayed biceps. With the American effectively pinned and his continued stimulation of the prone man's vital regions, Arthur felt the lad's punishment ought to be sealed as it started…

Bypassing the opportunity to kiss that deliciously swollen mouth making such enticing sounds, Arthur returned to Alfred's neck and gave the skin above the American's jugular a lick.

Then bit down.

Alfred gasped before locking his jaw shut and releasing a straggled growl. His body immediately bucked, but Arthur had anticipated it and rode out the motion, as he remained locked on Alfred's skin a moment longer. When the growl deepened to the point Arthur felt it echo in his chest, Arthur released the now bleeding skin with another lick and sat up on Alfred…careful to keep the other's biceps pinned.

He grinned with American blood smeared on his lips.

All Alfred could see was red.

In a burst of strength, Alfred bucked Arthur not up but forward, and surprised the Englishman. Arthur fell off balance over him and lost his grip on his arms. Alfred used his new found freedom to wrap around the Brit's torso, as he rolled them into their original position with Arthur on his back beneath him. Alfred wasn't lenient in sparing Arthur from being forced to endure his greater weight before the American pushed himself off and stood at the edge of the table between Arthur's legs.

He wasted no time in removing the other's boots and yanking his trousers off, fully exposing the breathless Englishman.

Arthur had enough of his retaliatory spark left to glare up at the American, but the cold look of barely restrained anger on Alfred's face kept it at that.

Green eyes watched as a slightly tanned right hand traveled up to the still bleeding neck where he'd left his mark. His claim on his America. His defiant look reiterated that he felt no remorse over it, and when dark blue eyes moved from his blood stained hand to equally dark green eyes…

Arthur knew he had set Alfred on a mission to make him regret it.

Without a word, Alfred grabbed one of Arthur's pale legs and used it to jerked him right up against his still clothed arousal, forcing Arthur to wince and notice the newly risen hardness between Alfred's legs. With his bloody hand, Alfred reached towards Arthur's mouth and unkindly wiped away a blood trail from the corner of his lips. Never moving his eyes from the other's, Alfred roughly spread Arthur's legs before lifting his lower half higher with his left hand on the Brit's lower back. Arthur remained tight-lipped and ignored the fluttering in his stomach just before the blood covered fingers breeched his entrance.

Arthur threw his head back, squeezing his eyes shut, as he gripped the desk with clawed hands. Sharp pain tore through him as not one, but two fingers plunged into his unready body and caught on the tender skin inside. He swallowed thickly, fighting back the urge to gasp or demand that Alfred stop. Alfred was rough and used the worst possible lubricant for the act, but in truth this was still merciful then just going forward with no preparation at all. The Englishman knew from centuries of experience that this would be easier if he just relaxed, but the moment he had begun to do so Alfred shoved another finger with only coagulated blood on it into his body. His face contorted in absolute agony and he felt a burning sensation behind his eyes.

He felt an immediate piercing jolt shoot up his spine and knew Alfred had torn something. His stomach twisted and he could no longer hold back the straggled sound of pain that escaped his throat.

All at once the motions inside of him froze. Slowly, Arthur's eyes slid open and he found Alfred paused above him, still holding his lower body in position, and watching him with an unreadable expression. The moment was suspended, and Arthur thought Alfred might have lost the will to continue before he felt those fingers withdraw, the sound of clothes rustling, and something larger than the fingers pressed up against his abused orifice.

He closed his eyes again and braced before he felt the weight over him shift and lips pressed against his own.

Compared to their other kisses up to this point, this one was tamer, kinder, and asked permission before sharing a taste of the other. Alfred's tongue still dominated, but there was a gentler promise in the brief tenderness that Arthur took to heart…

Arthur's body was complacent and relaxed, and once Alfred had his taste of Earl Grey and cream his hips surged forward and didn't stop until they made contact with Arthur's upraised rear.

Arthur bulked and tensed immediately around the intrusion, feeling more of his blood flowing to unnaturally lubricate the invading length. With his mouth still covered by Alfred's he could barely breathe, let alone speak, as Alfred withdrew and then slammed back inside of him.

It hurt. God, it hurt. When Alfred finally released him from the kiss and grabbed his hips to make the trusts harder, the Englishman gasped and found he couldn't get enough air into his lungs. Sweat poured down his face and body, making his skin slicker; it also caused the dried blood on Alfred's right hand to rehydrate and leave smears on his hip. He cried out when Alfred's nails scrapped his skin the moment a particular angle sent a stab of pain through him, and Arthur decided enough was enough.

He let Alfred get away with leveling the playing field after Arthur took the greatest guilty pleasure he found in being with the American, but now Arthur more than considered them even and all else was breaking the unspoken rules of the game.

Arthur let go of the table and grabbed Alfred's shoulders, preparing to return his advantage when another angle change slammed home in a place that made him scream – for an entirely different reason than before. Alfred translated it immediately and tightened his grip on Arthur's waist to hold him still as he pounded into the area relentlessly. There was no true rhythm to the action, but Arthur couldn't find the will to criticize technique when he was in the midst of experiencing such staggering pleasure. He nearly forgot his original plan to get the final up on Alfred…

Almost, but not quite.

As the incredible heat began to build in his abdomen, quickly rushing south and signaling his end, Arthur wrapped his left arm behind Alfred's neck and forced him down into a fierce kiss. The younger male was thrown enough to falter in his grip and movements before Arthur wrapped his legs tightly around his waist again, yanking him fully into and against his body (nearly causing him to loose it right there), and rolled them both over with his right arm. The push took a lot of strength on his part, but it was worth it as Alfred – his dear lustful and bewildered Alfred – was now beneath him with his neck and mark exposed to his lover above him.

Though Alfred's length was still inside his body, Arthur felt like a conqueror again.

As Alfred's expression darkened, Arthur rolled his hips and caused them both to moan. They were both close, and Arthur could feel the mixture of hot blood and pre-cum seeping from him and coating Alfred's body below. Though it had been painful, the thought that the blood was a mix of both of theirs was highly arousing.

Arthur set up a rhythm worthy of someone with his experience, purposely keeping Alfred pleasured and teetering on that maddening edge, as the lack of extreme physical exertion and control on the American's part kept the lad from climaxing. Arthur loved the rough and wild sex as much as Alfred (minus a few rather agonizing moments), but having this control over his lover just did so much more for him.

Alfred's impatience was showing. His eyes were darkening again and all at once he grabbed Arthur's hips in an attempt to move him faster, but Arthur had fought hard for his control and was not about to give it up for anything. As Alfred lifted the Englishman's hips to thrust into him, Arthur reached down, grabbed him by the neck and yanked him into a sitting position before crushing his lips to his. When surprise once again caused Alfred to loose his grip, Arthur sped up his pace on his own and heard Alfred moan against him. The lad was so lost in the sensations that he missed the fact that Arthur's lips were trailing to the unmarked side of his neck.

Arthur flicked his tongue out and licked over the virgin skin, then clenched around Alfred's member as the American cried out and released inside of him. Alfred orgasmed hard, but not as hard as Arthur when he bit down on his lover's neck once again, and came between them.

The taste of pure vanilla and ashen rose. The perfect blend of the duel kinds of love he forever held for Alfred.

* * *

"You're an ass."

Arthur released a closed lipped sigh, but otherwise did not move from his comfortable position wrapped around Alfred, near completely asleep against him. "While I rather enjoy compliments, perhaps you could give them to me in the morning…"

His lover snorted and moved a hand from where it had been resting on the small of the Englishman's back, and gingerly fingered his extremely reddened neck. He hissed upon touching the tender skin and Arthur knew he was getting a blue-eyed glare…the thought making him grin, as he pressed more of his face against Alfred's chest.

"Twice? Not once, but twice? You know I hate that."

"You'll heal."  _Pity_.

"Yeah, but something about your bites take for-freaking-ever to heal. It's like you curse them or something!"

Arthur chuckled and gave Alfred a gentle kiss on the pectoral, "Now don't be silly, you know I would never curse you."  _With anything potentially life threatening…and a little love bite is hardly life threatening…_

It earned him another snort, but at least this time Alfred settled down and returned to holding Arthur again in silence; which pleased the Brit, as he felt his exhausted body coaxing him to sleep once more.

He would have fallen into blissful slumber too…

"You know Elizabeta's going to hound me about the marks…again."

Arthur gave a sound of exasperation and pulled his head back enough to look up at Alfred and let him know just how little he cared. "If you're so concerned about people thinking you're the one who takes it up the arse, then perhaps we should take turns and lessen your burden of having to deny it all the time."

The recoil expression was enough to tell Arthur his younger lover was less than ready for that step. Alfred had a most unreasonable fear of bottoming, usually because of the rare rougher episodes of sex like last night that lead to pain and blood…mostly on Arthur's end.

While Arthur admitted he was a bit masochistic, Alfred was about the furthest thing from it.

"I didn't think so," the Brit muttered, and resumed his place against Alfred – determined to get some rest before they were forced to get up in a few hours, clean up the mess, and pretend this never happened outside of their bedroom.

Several moments in darkness and silence were enough for Arthur to forget he was still covered in blood, sweat, and semen, lying on an Austrian conference table, and without any semblance of clothing…while Alfred at least retained his trousers.

And then that mouth...

"You don't think there are cameras in here, do you?"

"…"

**~Fin~**

* * *

_Original Notes from the Author (2013)_ :

Hello, everyone~ It has been a while since I last posted something, so I decided to finally debut this gift fic (dedicated to and written for the most amazing  _Spaingary_ /Beta/Captain ever -  **Acqua_Toffana** ) that I published other my other pen here on and my official Tumblr. I do not often write yaoi and/or sexually explicate, but occasionally I will when requested by or dedicated to a friend. ^^; I hope you all have enjoyed this and know that I promise to return to finishing the next chapter in "Never Your Hero" and my other NYH!Universe fics soon. Until next time!

Sincerely,

_Kel/General Kitty Girl_

 


End file.
